The Drifter and the Mute
by Angelenna
Summary: A Picture is worth a 1000 words contest. Sometimes all it takes is to have a bad morning to run into the love of your life. First try at a one shot...


**A Picture is Worth A 1000 words contest**

**Title: The drifter and the mute**

**By: Angelenna**

**Photo Picked: number 5**

**Rated: T  
**

**To view the photos for this contest visit: http://i618(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/tt268/Rosalynn7885/contestcollage(DOT)png**

**Summery: Sometimes all it takes is to have a bad morning to run into the love of your life.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: **

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/a_picture_is_worth_a_1000_words_contest/76199/**

Today had been a bad day from the start. I was evicted from Emmet's couch, it was raining, my Volvo had a flat tire, and to top it off, I had to walk to my audition just to find out that they had changed the time and I was stuck sitting outside for the next four hours with my rucksack and guitar. At least the rain finally stopped.

I had been sitting there waiting since I had nothing better to do, watching the people walking to and from the places around me, when I spotted a woman just standing there. To an unpracticed eye, the woman would appear as if she were lost, but I knew that she wasn't. She was debating something. I turned my body to make myself comfortable and propped my chin into my hand and just watched her.

She had beautiful chestnut hair that hung down past her shoulders in soft waves, a fitted button up blouse, with a snug pair of jeans. There was something about this woman that held my attention; something familiar about her, but I couldn't place her.

Her eyes looked everywhere but at me, and I wanted her to see me. I continued to stare at her willing her with my eyes to turn and look at me, but she never did. I couldn't help but wonder if I was losing my touch with the woman population. Finally I sighed giving up, and she looked over. I heard her gasp from across the street. Our eyes met, and I recognized her. She was the vain of my existence in high school, and part of our final summer. She was the girl I had fallen in love with, but left behind to find my way.

It had been years since I had last seen her. The pain in my heart filling like it had that day years ago. I sighed thinking about that sad day, but I had made a promise never to think of it again, so I pushed the memories aside before they overcame me.

Slowly, I watched her eyes as she tried to decide if she should ignore me or come over and let me know that she had seen me. I smiled remembering that she was brought up to always say hello to someone she knew, and laughed and she started silently yelling at herself to just do it and get it over with.

Finally she pasted a small fake smile on her face and headed in my direction. She walked slowly, making sure that she didn't look eager to get to me, and I couldn't help really smiling at her. She was always about appearing as if she were in control even if she had no way to be.

When she finally reached me, she said nothing. I looked into her eyes and realized she wasn't going to be the first to say anything, so I swallowed my pride and opened my mouth. "Hello Bella." She nodded at me, still not saying anything. "Look I know things didn't end well for you and I, and I'm sorry about your dad, mom told me what happened. Are you alright?"

Again she just nodded at me. I couldn't understand why she wasn't saying anything to me, and yet part of me already knew that she wasn't going to give me the privlage of hearing her angelic voice, it had been a life preserver when we were younger. Part of me was upset that she was being so childish about speaking to me.

"Look, I know you are still pissed at me for leaving, but do you have to be so damn childish? I mean come on Bella, you and I used to be so close, and I don't understand why you would be this rude to me."

She just stared at me is shock, though she still didn't say anything. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. She was looking around for something in her purse when someone yelled for her. "Bella! Bella where are you?" I looked up at the same moment as she did to see her childhood friend, Alice standing in front of the building Bella had been standing at when she saw me.

I said nothing, knowing that Bella would yell to let her know where she was, but she didn't. The look on her face was pained, and sad. Then Alice looked at us and ran over. "Bella! I told you not to run off without this! How are people supposed to understand what you are trying to say?!"

Bella sighed and pointed at me. Alice looked at me first in shock, and then in anger. "You bastard!" she yelled and slapped me across the face. "How dare you even show your face here!" Bella grabbed her arm and looked in her eyes. I saw so many emotions go through their eyes when Alice finally sighed. "Fine, you tell him, I'll be in the car."

As Alice walked away Bella took out a notebook and pen. She started writing then handed it to me.

_ Edward, I don't speak. I haven't spoken since my father was murdered in front of me. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, but Alice was in buying me a new notepad. You look good, what have you been up to these last what 7 years?_

I stared at her after I read it. I couldn't believe it. "Bella, you're a mute? Mom never told me." I sighed knowing that it wasn't going to matter at the moment. "How about we have dinner tonight at get filled in on what we've been doing."

_Sure, here's my address just come by after whatever it is you're doing._

I hugged her taking in her scent and sighed. "I'll see you then." She nodded and walked away. Suddenly the day didn't seem so bad, and I was looking foreward to spending time with Bella later tonight.


End file.
